Haruno Haruka/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art HarukaFlora_Toei.jpg|Haruka & Flora official profile from Toei Site CureFloraAshai.png|Haruka & Flora official profile from Asahi Site chara_01_B.jpg|Haruno Haruka from Toei site. Profiles of Haruka with his civilian clothes.png|Haruno Haruka in civilian clothes profiles chara_01_C.jpg|Haruno Haruka from Toei site. Profiles of Haruka in her school uniform.png|Haruno Haruka in her school uniform profiles Profile of Haruno Haruka with his summer clothes (TV Asahi).png|Haruka with her summer clothes profile from TV Asahi. Profiles of Haruno Haruka with his summer clothes.png|Haruno Haruka with her summer clothes profiles. Profile of Haruno Haruka with his winter clothes (TV Asahi).png|Haruka with her winter clothes profile from TV Asahi. Profiles of Young Haruka.png|Young Haruno Haruka profiles (drawn by Ueno Ken) Profiles of Haruka in her ballroom dress.png|Haruno Haruka in her ballroom dress profiles Profiles of Haruka Haruno with diving clothes.png|Haruno Haruko with diving clothes profiles (drawn by Aoyama Mitsuru) Haruka's Ballay Poses.png|Official art of Haruka's ballet poses (presumably drawn by Inagami Akira) chara_01_A.jpg|Cure Flora from Toei site. img_default.png|Official art of Cure Flora from TV Asahi's website img_dress01.png|Cure Flora's profile (TV Asahi) florarosedress.png|Official art of Cure Flora in her Mode Elegant (Rose) from TV Asahi Img dress03.png|Cure Flora's Mode Elegant (Lily) profile from TV Asahi Profiles of Cure Flora in Mode Elegante Lily.png|Cure Flora's Mode Elegant (Lily) profiles. Img dress04.png|Cure Flora's in her Mode Elegant (Sakura) from TV Asahi Royal Cure Flora.png|Cure Flora's Mode Elegant (Royal) profile from TV Asahi 01_slide01.jpg|Haruka in civilian clothes' profile from Toei's website 01_slide02.jpg|Haruka in her school uniform's profile from Toei's website 01_slide03.jpg|Cure Flora's full profile from Toei's website 01_slide04.jpg|Cure Flora's full profile from Toei's website florarose.jpg|Cure Flora's Mode Elegant (Rose) profile from Toei's website toeilily.jpg|Official profile of Cure Flora in her Mode Elegant (Lily) from Toei's website ToeiSakura.jpg|Cure Flora's Premium Mode Elegant (Sakura) profile from Toei's website 01_slide08.jpg|Cure Flora's Royal Mode Elegant profile from Toei's website 01_slide09.jpg|Cure Flora's Grand Princess profile from Toei's website Cure_Flora_profile.png|Cure Flora official profile Haruka_Flora_All_Stars_profile.png|Cure Flora's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Flora Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Flora's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ chara01_chara_01.png|Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora's official movie profile Profiles of Haruka Haruno in the Movie.png|Haruno Haruka profiles in the movie. Simage.jpg|Cure Flora's Halloween Mode Elegant profile (designed by Kagawa Hisashi, the character designer of Fresh Pretty Cure!) Profile of Chibi Cure Flora in the movie.png|Chibi Cure Flora profile in the movie. Profile of Cure Flora with her pumpkin princess costume.png|Chibi Cure Flora with her pumpkin princess costume profile in the movie. Profile of Chibi Cure Flora with her witch costume.png|Chibi Cure Flora with her witch costume profile in the movie. Expressions of Chibi Cure Flora.png|Chibi Cure Flora expressions (Kaizawa Yukio) c02_1_main (1).png|Cure Flora's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! image1.jpg|Cure Flora's 3D model 00016_001_0.png|Cure Flora's chibi 3D model Profiles of Haruka Haruno´s 3D Model.png|Haruno Haruka's 3D model img_chara_03_01.png|Cure Flora's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Cure Flora Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Flora's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Flora pose.png|Cure Flora's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Flora.png|Infant Cure Flora profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureFloraMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Flora from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Setting Design Haruka tracksuit clothes preview.jpg|Haruka in her tracksuit clothes (presumably drawn by Inagami Akira) Haruka ballroom dress preview.jpg|Haruka in her ballroom dress (presumably drawn by Akada Nobuto or Ueno Ken) Young Haruka preview.jpg|Young Haruka (drawn by Ueno Ken) GPPC Setting Design Cure Flora Expressions.png|Face Expressions of Cure Flora (by character designer Nakatani Yukiko) Screenshots Haruno Haruka GPHaru.png|Haruka with Minami and Kirara in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. Flora Ready to Henshin.png|Haruka mid transformation. haruharu.png|Haruka in Go! Princess Pretty Cure's preview haruno haruka smile.jpg|Haruka in the car. Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪.jpg|Haruka, Minami, and Kirara in the movie. GPPC01 Young Haruno.jpg|Young Haruka Haruno's Debut.jpg|Haruka in the car Haruno With Her Parents GPPC01.png|Haruka with her parents Haruno what are you doing.png|Haruka dancing with Yui Haruno Running With The Mascots.jpg|Haruka running away with Pafu and Aroma GPPC Haruka with her Perfume and Key.jpg|Haruka during her transformation Haruka holding Pafu.png|Haruka meets Pafu Haruka freaks out when Pafu talked.png|Haruka freaks out when Pafu talked HarukaWantingToProtectYui.jpg|Haruka wanting to save Yui HarukaEmbarassed.jpg|Haruka getting embarrsed Exhausted after so much bellet.jpg|Haruka and Pafu bumped into each other Haruka ballet.png|Haruka in her ballet tunic PP with Kirara.jpg|The Princess Perfume is with Kirara?! Haruka and Aroma whilt Minami eats her donut.png|Haruka and Aroma shocked while Minami eats her donut Cant Be a Pretty Cure Kirara....jpg|Kirara won't be a Pretty Cure? Applauds.jpg|Haruka is amazed LittleHarukaCrying.png|Young Haruka being teased by Yuuki GPPC Haruka 07.jpg|Haruka tired Haruka Playing Tennis.jpg|Haruka practicing tennis Haruka Playing a Volin in GPPC13.jpg|Haruka playing the violin in episode 13 Pafu and Yui encouraging Haruka.png|Haruka feeling down after playing the violin for the first time Twilight helping Haruka.png|Haruka being taught to play the violin by Twilight. Haruka cheering Momoka.png|Haruka trying to cheer up Momoka Haruka and her beloved flower Princess.png|Haruka and her beloved Flower Princess HarukaandYuiinLine.jpg|Haruka waiting in line with Yui HarukameetstheAuthor.jpg|Haruka meets Yume, the author of her favourite book Haruka im so sorry i asked about your Sister.jpg|Haruka after learning about Towa Haruka and Kanata arrive at the Princess Castle.jpg|Haruka and Kanata arriving at the castle Haruka wondering about Lock.png|Haruka wondering about Lock's new form WalkingToTheHouse.jpg|Haruka walking to her house with Kirara HarukaYuiKiraraEatingNoodles.jpg|Haruka eating noodles LightingFireworks.jpg|Lighting up the fireworks Down_Haruka.jpg|Haruka feels depressed Follow_Pafu.jpg|Haruka follows Pafu and Aroma Haruka_and_her_Pre_Precuress_Cure.jpg|Haruka with Chieri File:LetsHenshinohthatsright.jpg|Haruka can't transform HarukaTripswithPinkie.jpg|Haruka and Chieri trip Harukaholdingtheprincesspad.jpg|Haruka using the Princess Lesson Pad Haukawithtoomuchmakeup.jpg|Haruka with too much makeup Kirarafixsharuka'smessymakeup.jpg|Kirara fixes up Haruka's makeup Haruka's competition form.png|Haruka's Princess Competition entry form NervousHaruka.jpg|A nervous Haruka worries about Kirara's absence ScaredHaruka.jpg|Scared Haruka HarukaSmiling.jpg|Haruka smiles as she walks down the runway HarukaTheWinner.jpg|Haruka upon learning she had won HarukaWatchingKanata.jpg|Haruka watches Kanata as he walks away TowaAndHarukaSeeKanata.jpg|Towa and Haruka seeing Kanata in Nishikido's workshop HarukaHappyToSeeKanata.jpg|Haruka is happy to see Kanata HarukaHoldsUpHerKey.jpg|Haruka holds up her Dress Up Key HarukaAndKanataHoldingHands.jpg|Haruka and Kanata hold their hands and flash back to when they first met Haruka introducing herself.jpg|Haruka attempts to introduce herself to Minami's parents Happy Haruka with Towa and Kirara.jpg|Haruka, Kirara and Towa Juliet Haruka.jpg|Haruka as Juliet Haruka and Yui meet Kurosu.jpg|Haruka meets Kurosu for the first time Haruka in town with Aroma and Pafu.jpg|Haruka in town with Pafu and Aroma Kurosu with Haruka in the woods.jpg|Haruka in the woods with Kurosu ShockedHarukacantbeaprincess.jpg|Haruka deeply affected by Kanata's words HarukaSad1.jpg|Sad Haruka passes by her friends HarukaSad2.jpg|Haruka crying while holding her gift to Kanata HarukaCantTransform.jpg|Haruka can't transform HarukamoreDespair.jpg|Haruka falls even more into despair Young Depressed Haruka.jpg|Young Haruka in the past Haruka playing with her mum.jpg|Young Haruka with her mother Determined Again.PNG|Haruka faces Close, with her dream and determination restored. GPPC39 Haruka transforms into Flora.jpg|Haruka transforms into Cure Flora Haruka embarassed.jpg|Haruka holding the Royal Key while embarrassed Haruka with the big gold star.png|Haruka holding the big gold star that will go on the Christmas tree Haruka carry a box of decorations.png|Haruka carrying a box of decorations Haruka and Minami in their coats.jpg|Haruka with Minami Haruka brings Towa into the snow.jpg|Haruka brings Towa into the snow Haruka with a snowman.jpg|Haruka with her snowman The girls being filmed.jpg|Haruka being filmed with the other girls Haruka helping her parents.jpg|Haruka helping at her parents' shop Haruka looking out the window.jpg|Haruka looking out of the window Haruka enjoying the cookie.png|Haruka enjoying the cookie (4) Haruka Sees Noble Under Vines.png|Haruka seeing Noble Academy being covered in the vines Haruka defeated.jpg|Haruka defeated Haruka crying.jpg|Haruka crying Haruka PV.png|Haruka in Pretty Cure Dream Stars preview Cure Flora FloraSecondTrailer.png|Cure Flora mid transformation Honey Gives Twinkle a Dress up key.png|Cure Flora in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. cureflora.png|Cure Flora in Go! Princess Pretty Cure's preview Lovely And Flora End of Episode 49.png|Cure Flora with Cure Lovely in the end of episode 49. Flora_Princess_in_The_OP.png|Cure Flora in the opening Flora About to Perform Floral Tourbillon.jpg|Cure Flora giving her speech Pretty Cure....Floral Tourbillon.jpg|Cure Flora performing Floral Tourbillon in Elegant Mode Flora With Her Dress Up Key.jpg|Cure Flora with her Dress Up Key GPPC Princess of Blooming Flowers.png|Cure Flora mid introduction GPPC Princess Engage Mode.jpg|Elegant Cure Flora EyecatchGPP.jpg|Flora in the eyecatch IDidn'tKnowICouldFly!.jpg|Flora panicking FloraBlushing.png|Flora blushing at being introduced to Kanata FloraHealingYui'sDream.jpg|Flora unlocking Yui's dream with her key Tumblr nk5cefzDDL1smyi3fo2 1280.jpg|Flora shocked along with Mermaid, Aroma and Pafu Flora ontop of the Tennis Rack.png|Flora jumping of the tennis racket Flora Looking at Him....jpg|Flora watching over Yuuki Flora Punching La Zetsuborg.jpg|Flora punching the Zetsuborg Flora Asking Why Twilight is.jpg|Flora surrounded by the blue fire created by Twilight. FloraProtectingherbook.jpg|Flora defending herself LilyTourbillon.jpg|Flora using Lys Tourbillon NewModeElegantagain.jpg|Flora in her new Mode Elegant form TheCuresWithTheirRods.jpg|Cure Flora ready to attack in episode 21. FloraGetsBackUp.jpg|Flora gets ready to fight again MermaidandTwinkleDefendFlora.jpg|Mermaid and Twinkle defending Flora CuresPurifyingTowa.jpg|Flora during episode 21's Trinity Explosion. FloraSmiling.jpg|Flora smiling FloraandTwinkleArrive.jpg|Flora arrives along side Twinkle FloraAndTwinkleAfterKicking.png|Flora and Twinkle after kicking the Zetsuborg Flora_Being_Chased_by_Yuuki_in_Episode_27.png|Flora being chased by Yuuki in episode 27. Premium Flora Mode.png|Flora in her Premium Mode Elegant FloraRushesIn.jpg|Flora rushes in to help the others KanataitsmeFlora.jpg|Flora trying to get Kanata to remember FloraShockedbyKanatawords.jpg|Flora shocked by Kanata's words Flora fights Stop and Freeze.jpg|Flora fighting Stop and Freeze Scarlet protects Flora from Shut.jpg|Flora is protected by Scarlet Flora uses all three of her Dress Up Keys.jpg|Flora uses her Rose and Lily Dress Up Keys The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Flora during Grand Printemps Scarlet and Flora protect Mermaid.png|Flora protects Mermaid along with Scarlet Scarlet, Flora and Twinkle shocked.png|Flora watches in shock as Mermaid is defeated easily Scarlet and Flora learn about Mermaid's confusion over her dreams.png|Flora learns about Mermaid's confusion over her dreams Flora confronting Mermaid.png|Flora confronts Mermaid Dont Tell Me Flora.png|Flora realizes where Dyspear is going. Flora_attacking_Dyspear's_clones.jpg|Flora attacking Dyspear's clones Flora Sees Close.jpg|Flora noticing Close in episode 50 Flora about to get Hit.jpg|Flora prepares to take a hit from Close Flora VS Dyspear Close.jpg|Flora battling Close Flora Summos Her Grand Staff.jpg|Flora summoning her Grand Princess staff Flora Passing The Torch to Miracle.jpg|Cure Flora and Cure Miracle saying "Gokigen'you" at the end of their baton touch message in episode 50. Cure Flora Dream Stars.png|Cure Flora in the trailer for Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Flora2016.jpg|Cure Flora in the movie for Mahou Tsukai. Previews B4jxo7JCUAAYq1k.jpg|Cure Flora's first preview with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle B4jxqJ CQAA8wTw.jpg|Cure Flora's first preview 1509857 10154917472440133 3296706338663612920 n.jpg|Cure Flora's full design preview 10849753 10154917472460133 490450129949053096 n.jpg|Cure Flora's Elegant Mode preview 15986 600.jpg|Haruka's civilian form Haruka tracksuit clothes preview.jpg|Haruka in her tracksuit clothes preview Haruka ballroom dress preview.jpg|Haruka in her ballroom dress preview Young Haruka preview.jpg|Young Haruka preview Haruka's Ballay Poses.png|Official art of Haruka's ballet poses Face Expressions of Cure Flora.jpg|Face Expressions of Cure Flora Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery